I'm the Best
by Level X
Summary: Natsu and Gray are always fighting. This time, they take it to the extreme. With a whole competition to determine it, they'll finally figure out who's the best. "Ice sculpting? So unfair!" "Well, your fire starting contest wasn't very fair either!" "Stop bickering and start already!" Oneshot. Drabbly. R&R!


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Hiro Mashima will not let me have Fairy Tail. In fact, he doesn't even let me get near him anymore. So I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Title:** I'm the Best

**Summary:** Natsu and Gray are always fighting. This time, they take it to the extreme. With a whole competition to determine it, they'll finally figure out who's the best. "Ice sculpting? So unfair!" "Well, your fire starting contest wasn't very fair either!" "Stop bickering and start already!"

**Genre:** Humor

**A/N:** Yes, this is for my thirty day challenge, but part of me has been thinking of this drabble idea for quite a while, so I thought I might as well just publish it. So here! Enjoy!

* * *

"Slanty eyes!"

"Ice princess!"

It was regular day at the guild, which meant Gray and Natsu were fighting again. This time they were brawling over something that happened on a mission. Apparently Gray accidentally froze Natsu's pants in the middle of a fight, almost costing them a loss. Luckily though, Erza took over and finished it off, although Natsu was still pretty grumpy about the whole situation and decided to burn Gray's clothes right through.

"Shove it, flame-brain!" Gray shouted, trying to shoot icicles at Natsu.

Natsu dodged all of them and blew fire back, barely missing Gray. "Go burn in a ditch! I'll win this anyway, I'm better!"

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray tried to bring it down on Natsu's head. "Yeah, right! Your fire will never stand a chance against my ice!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu blew more fire at Gray, who managed to avoid any injuries by making a shield of ice, although he did get some slight burns. "Oh yeah? Why don't we have a contest? See who's really better?"

Gray stopped his attacks and looked at Natsu. Slowly, a smirk began to spread on his face. "Alright," he grinned, "you're on."

* * *

**Event 1 (hosted by Mirajane): A simple 100 meter dash! Whoever crosses the finish line first wins!**

"What?! A race?! C'mon, this is too easy!"

"Oh really, flame-brain? Ok then. Now, think about trains... swaying... rocking... racing on those rails... you're-"

"Blerg... S-stop it, you exhibitionist..."

"Ha! Not so easy now, is it?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Get ready... go!" Mira blew her whistle and the boys were off, both sprinting as if their lives depended on it. In the sidelines, Elfman shouted, "Yes! That's so manly!"

_WHOOSH!_ They thundered past the finish line, each breathing heavily. They glared at each other. Natsu grinned. "I win."

"No you don't! I clearly got past the finish line first!"

"Mira, who won?"

The white haired woman looked at them, studying them closely. "I think... I think Gray won."

"HA! In your face, squinty eyes!"

"Shut up, stripper!"

* * *

**Event 2 (hosted by Mirajane): Fire starting! Whoever starts their fire first and keeps it going for more than 15 seconds wins!**

"WHAT?! That hothead put you up to it, didn't he?!"

"Oh shut up snowman, unless you're too scared to admit I win?"

"It's on, pyro!"

"Ready... go!" Mira blew her whistle. The boys immediately got to work, even though it was obvious who was going to win.

Natsu just ignited the wood with a flick of his finger, while Gray furiously rubbed two sticks together, creating sparks that weren't doing anything. Natsu sat back and watched his fire grow for fifteen seconds, then furiously ate it.

"I win!"

"WHAT?! CHEATER!"

"What? I did everything I needed to!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"Boys, let's just move on to the next event."

* * *

**Event 3 (hosted by Mirajane): Ice sculpting! Whoever makes the best sculpture wins!**

"Ice sculpting? So unfair!"

"Well, your fire starting contest wasn't very fair either!"

"Stop bickering and start already!"

"Yes, I agree with Lucy. The ice is melting! Ready... Go!"

"Ice Make: Sculpture!" A giant 3D model of the Fairy Tail mark took form before Gray, who looked up at it, pleased with himself. Everyone oohed and aahed. Meanwhile, Natsu was furiously melting the ice, trying to make it look at least halfway decent. The only thing he was succeeding in was making a large puddle on the floor.

**XxX**

Thirty minutes later, all Gray was doing was rebuilding his ice sculpture over and over to prevent it from melting, while Natsu was "adding the finishing touches to his masterpiece."

"Done!"

"What's that, slanty eyes? A ball of goo?"

"No droopy eyes, it's a flame!"

"Uh... I think it looks lovely, Natsu..."

"...Lucy, you are clearly out of your mind if you think that hothead's 'sculpture' is lovely."

"OH SHUT UP ICICLE!"

"Who's the winner Mira?"

"Well, it's obviously Gray."

"HA!"

* * *

**Event 4 (hosted by Mirajane): Pie eating contest! Simple, whoever eats the most pies after ten minutes wins!**

"This is so not fair!"

"YAY! PIES! WHERE ARE THEY WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"..."

"Relax Natsu, they'll be here in a second."

"Why me?"

"Ready... eat!" Mira blew her whistle. Both boys started shoving pies furiously into their mouths. How they never ran out of pies is a wonder.

"Aam funna een!" Natsu chanted.

"Nevaaa!" Gray replied, increasing his pie rate.

"And time's up!"

"Did I win?!"

"Shut up flame-brain, she didn't even count the pies yet!"

"Ok... Gray ate... ten!"

"HA!"

"And Natsu had... whoa! A whopping forty seven!"

"WHAT THE-"

"HAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE, EXHIBITIONIST!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"OWWIE!"

* * *

**Event 5 (hosted by Mirajane): Short story writing! Whoever writes the best short story is the winner!**

"How is this even considered an event?"

"What, scared that you'll lose?"

"Never!"

"Ready... write!" This time, the boys did not start at once. Instead, they sat there with thoughtful expressions on their faces; no doubt wondering what to write about. Gray snapped out of it first, hurriedly jotting his idea down on paper before he forgot about it. Natsu, on the other hand, continued staring at the guild's roof, pen in hand.

"Done!" Gray slammed his pen down on the table.

"How did you finish so fast?"

"I've read enough of your stories, Lucy, so that I'm not completely clueless as to how to write."

"Natsu? Do you have an idea?"

"..."

"Natsu?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Ok, Natsu, you now have five minutes."

"Mira! You're so mean!"

"Sorry Lucy, but we can't just sit here all day."

**FiVe MiNuTeS lAtEr**

"Time's up! Hand in your stories." Gray gladly handed it to Mira, a smug look on his face. Natsu looked his paper, panicked, then to Mira, his face paling.

"B-but Mira!" He whined. "I didn't even get a chance to start!"

"Sorry, Natsu."

"Life sucks, doesn't it?"

"SHUT UP, STRIPPER!"

"Ok, Gray's is best, only because he actually wrote something... Hang on... WHY IS THIS A STORY ABOUT LEVY AND GAJEEL?!" Said almost couple flushed a deep red.

Gray shrugged. "Because I think Gajeel should quit being such a chicken and ask Levy out already."

"Great idea!"

"Thanks Mira."

"Levy... Will you go out with me?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Gray... I owe you one."

"I know you do."

* * *

**Event 6 (hosted by Mirajane): Wooden sword fighting! Whoever gets a hit on their opponent wins!**

"Wait... WOOD?! NOT FAIR!"

"...What do you mean?"

"Really hothead, I knew you were dense, but not this dense!"

"Mira, Gray's being mean to me!"

"Just start already! Go!" Without thinking, Gray charged at Natsu, who barely dodged Gray's swing. The fire dragon slayer stabbed back, missing Gray by an inch. Gray, in return, swiped at Natsu's legs, who jumped.

"Wait a sec... Is this wood?"

"...You're _just_ realizing that now?"

Natsu ignored Gray. "If this is wood... then..." he blew fire onto the tip of it, the wood immediately catching fire. "Now I need to finish this off fast so it doesn't burn all the way!"

He started running toward Gray, who took a fighting stance, ready for the attack. At the last moment, he ducked under the swing. Safe, right? Wrong. The trails of fire from the burning sword caught his hair, and within moments set it all on fire.

"AAHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Not until you say you give up."

"FINE! I GIVE UP! GET IT OFF!"

Natsu chuckled and calmly scooped the fire off, swallowing it all down. "So Mira, I win, right?"

"Sure!"

"YAY!"

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the guild hall to hear the great announcement of who had won the competition between fire and ice. Mira walked up to the stage at the front and cleared her throat into the microphone.

"The results of the competition are..."

Everyone held their breath, eager to see who was the best of the two.

"...a tie! Congratulations, Gray and Natsu!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Whoo! Finished, finally. I was having trouble coming up with some of the event ideas... well this is my first FT fic, so please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
